mighty355fandomcom-20200215-history
Jigglypuff
Jigglypuff (Japanese: プリン Purin) is a dual-type Normal/Fairy Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Prior to Generation VI, it was a pure Normal-type Pokémon. Jigglypuff is from the Pokemon series who made recurring appearances in the first 2 generations of the anime. Super Legend Heroes She is one of the Main protagonists in Parts One and Four joining with Diddy Kong, Pikachu, Eevee, Tuff, Tiff and Kirby. A View To Paris TBA Personality In the anime, Jigglypuff is characterized by her sassy attitude and love of attention. She is also very quick tempered. In Super Legend Heroes, she doesn't feel that thrilled of going on a dangerous journey to save the worlds from Boogey Boy and Princess Twilight Sparkle and only agreed to participate when finding out there was no way she could go back home since Kanto is combined like all other worlds and is in great danger. Through the comic, Jigglypuff is shown to be a blunt drama queen who is not afraid to state what she thinks of the current situation. She quickily learns to get along with the others in the group and learn that life is not all about singing. Also underneath all of the sassiness and bluntness, she actually has a kind and caring side and is quick to defend her friends when being made fun of or attacked. Jigglypuff has a bit of a timid side and tends to get nervous and scared a lot, but always tries to cover it up with her pride and assurance. The Balloon Pokemon eventually learns she always puts people to sleep everytime she sings, but it doesn't stop her from trying to find the perfect song that won't make them sleep. Jigglypuff also has a michevious side to her, and when drawing all over people's faces, she tends to make funny comments and faces such as "I'm Drunk" and The Grinch face. Out of all of the others in the Heroes group, Jigglypuff strangely enough trusts Samuel, Maggie, Eevee, Tiff and Kirby the most, even to a point where she later admits she has a crush on Kirby. Dispite her appearance, Jigglypuff is a strong ally and can hold on her own when provoked, having opponents not realise how powerful she truly is until it's too late. Powers Being light as a Balloon, Jigglypuff is capable of flying. She can use her sing move to put any opponents to sleep. (Although she doesn't like to do this often since she would rather sing to be famous then to put people to sleep.) She also knows the moves Pound, Double Slap and Rest. When she acquires the Song Element, in addition to making her foes fall asleep, Jigglypuff's singing can also heal her allies from various stats conditions and she can scream really loud to stun her foes and destroy steel walls. Gallery Jigglypuff.jpg Jigglypuff-anime-26836621-720-480.jpg|Jigglypuff as it appears in the Pokemon Anime. Jigglypuff.gif Jigglypuff.png|Jigglypuff appears in Super Legend Heroes. Jigglypuff_SSB4.png|Jigglypuff in Smash 4 How to draw series- Jigglypuff.png|Jigglypuff drawn by Supersmashcynderlum SSF2_Beta_11_Jigglypuff.png Category:Protagonist Category:Hero Category:Alive Category:Pokemon Category:Elementals Category:Main protagonists Category:Song Category:Super legend heroes Category:A view to paris Category:Anime Characters Category:World's journey Category:Unleash the Rage GT Category:Dragon Ball Nightmare